1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output controller for a low-frequency electrotherapeutic device directed for use in a bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional devices require protection from water. and moisture when used in a bath or bath water. Although a low-frequency oscillator and battery can be protected by enclosing them in a container having sufficient moistureproof and water-resistive properties, perfect protection of variable resistor and power switch is very difficult because they may have a movable part such as rotary shaft.